The New Bonds, and the Old
by NerdyContent
Summary: "They were my little brother, my team, and my love. They were my FAMILY! All that I have left in this cruel world, and then you take them away from me too?" It's been three years since Ed had saved Amestris and had sealed the gate on this side. A 'what if' Al didn't end up following Ed back to our world, and if Alfons had survived. What happens if they get some unexpected visitors?
1. Chapter 1: Can't wait

**Hey guys! NerdyContent coming at ya with another story, only this time, it's from the Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 series! It's like, what if during 'Conqueror of Shamballa', Al didn't end up following Ed back to our world and if Alfons lived and now is even closer friends with Ed. I just had this random idea in my head and just had to see if it was worthy for my viewers precious eyes to behold. Will continue based on reviews. Rated T for language in the future.**

**Disclaimer (even though I don't see the need, I want everything I do to be legal): I wish I owned these beautiful, precious characters that are my babies! But I don't so sorry. Except I do own the rights to all the OC horses that my mind created including Kazuki, Riku, Kit, Asher, and all others. And tell me if I should change their names or not, cause these names just popped into my head and I wrote them down cause I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So, if we're done here, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Change can hurt. I found out the hard way. But, things can come from that change that you would never think possible. I'm not saying the wounds will heal, but they'll scab over. The pain, with time, turns into memory.

I've been stuck on the other side of the gate for another three years after I helped seal the gate from my side. I miss the world I left behind. I miss Winry. I miss Granny. Hell, I even miss that Cornell bastard. But most of all, I miss my little brother. Part of me is glad he's safe back home and has his memory back of all those years we had together searching for his body that he has finally returned to, but another part was torn between anger and sorrow that he didn't end up following me here. It is a selfish thing to think about, but I really do wish he was here by my side again.

I may find a way to get back again, but I've been here for so long that it would be sad to leave the people I've come to care for here behind. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop searching, but I don't know if I could leave Alfons. He's become like another brother, and I know I have to him too. Now, we do almost everything together. But, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

For now, I've decided to take a break from my search to go home. A little more than two years ago, me and Alfons were exploring the countryside outside the city, when we came across an old, rundown, two story cottage. And we both wanted a place to get away from the world every so often, so we fixed it up. Now, we stay there for a few weeks from time to time. We've decided it's one of those times. Out there, it really does look like a makeshift Resembool. The grass fields and forest trees look so much like the ones me, Al, and Winry played on for hours on end when we were little. That might be why it appeals to me so much out there. We don't need to pack much because the kitchen is pretty well stocked from the last time and we have plenty of clothes there too. I even have plenty of replacements for my arm and leg if I end up busting them. And knowing me...

"Hey Ed, you ready?!" Alfons hollered to me from the front door.

"Yea. Be right there!" I called back. I grabbed my small case, mostly full of minor things, along with some books, pens, paper, and notes from the university that I would like to go over if I find some spare time, and hurried to the front door to meet Alfons. We rushed out to the train station eagerly. We were going to take a train out as far as we could, then walk the rest of the way.

As we were boarding, I noticed he was bouncing on his heels before we took a seat. "A little excited?" I said with a knowing look and a grin.

"Yea, just a little." He said sarcastically, rolling his bright blue eyes. That was the one main things that was different about him and Alphonse, who has eyes that matched mine. "How 'bout you?"

"Yea, it's gonna be so nice just to relax a while." I said, taking a deep breath as the train lurched into motion. "Just to get away from here."

"And I can't wait to see-" He began before I cut him off.

"Oh, yea! I almost forgot! We haven't seen them in a while have we? Good thing I remembered the sandwich stuff!" I burst out excitedly.

"I can't wait." We said in union as we both gazed out the window, lost in thought.

During our time spent out there, we may have formed some close bonds with some of the animals. There _was_ a difference between out there and Resembool. In Amestris, you rarely see _wild horses_. Most of them are captured, domesticated, and put in the military. I had never really had much of an interest in animals or forming bonds with them, other than Den, until I met these wild horses.

They would watch us as we would build and fix up the old house, but none were brave enough to approach us. None except for this one golden one with a shining coat and mane, a white muzzle and bright blue eyes. He seemed to stand out from the others, color _and_ personality wise. He was different. This reckless one strangely reminded me of myself. And the funny part was, he was just the slightest bit shorter than the others. As I was sat under a tree not to far away from them, eating my sandwich, he came bravely striding up to me, sniffing toward my food. Wondering, I split my sandwich in half and offered it to him. After a few minutes of squaring me up, he gratefully took it. This continued for the next week or more, until one day, right on time as usual, after he took his half of my lunch, he playfully nuzzled my hair with his muzzle! It was the most amazing thing. I scratched his neck while he sniffed my hand and nudged my head playfully. Alfons just gaped at me the whole time, wondering how the hell I got this massive, skittish, wild animal to do that. For the rest of the time, the young colt wouldn't stop following me around. Apparently, he had chosen me to trust.

Slowly, the others would come up to us too, begging for food. We obliged and, eventually, earned their trust as well. During our plenty of visits during these past two years, we have formed close bonds with all of them, but we both have our favorites. That reckless blonde that loves sharing sandwiches with me has become my best friend. I had named him, Kazuki, but I call him Zack for short. I had offered that name on our first ride, and he had agreed, no matter how strange we thought it was. And yes, we went on a ride. And it was the most free I had felt in a very long time. Right then and there, he had earned _my_ trust. I had never been much of a fan of riding, but anyone who had in Amestris was either on a farm horse, or a military horse. But it's a whole other thing to ride on a wild horse, whose spirit matches your own, and that has a will, intelligence, and a sense of humor unlike anything. He _knows_ when I'm talking to him, and he _knows_ what I'm saying. He can read my emotions and thoughts as if they were his own, and responds to them.

Al's favorite riding horse and best friend is Riku _(ree-koo)_. He's a strong, loving animal who's way to protective over Alfons, but so is Zack over me. Riku is such a nurturing, gentle soul for his size, him being one of the biggest. He is a red and white paint horse with a short mane and forest green eyes. He's surprisingly swift for his size and can match me and Zack in a race, but he's more built for strength, unlike Zack who has the speed unlike anything I've ever seen. His small build most likely adds to his swiftness, with him being on the smaller side out of the group. Alfons has the same bond with Riku as I do with Kazuki. I can't wait to see them, and the rest of the herd.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because the train gave a lurch and we had arrived. We grabbed our things and stepped out into the clean afternoon air, so much unlike the city. The station was similar to the one in Resembool. We knew where we were going, so we immediately headed on the dirt path out toward were we knew the house was. After maybe a half hour of talking and joking, we saw the house. We gave each other a look.

By the time Alfons had shouted "Race ya!", I had already taken off at a full sprint. We both loved a good competition, no matter how childish. With me being the swiftest, I came in first with him a few feet behind me.

"Beat 'cha again." I panted triumphantly, with us both out of breath.

"Shut up Ed." Was all he said, giving me a shove.

After catching our breath, Alfons walked directly to the kitchen to make some lunch as I halted in the doorway, breathing in the musty smell of the old house. It was good to be back. After basically inhaling our lunch, we rushed outside anxiously to call up our friends, me with my half a sandwich in hand.

* * *

**And there you go! I hope you enjoyed and it will get more exiting in future chapters. This first was mainly for explaining purposes, but things start moving along in the next one. I'll update soon, I have the next chapter already ready! I will continue this based on the reviews I get back to see if I should even bother writing any more of this. It's all up to you guys so please tell me what you think. Stay tuned for more nerdy content!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good to be back

**Hello there my amazing viewers! I was going to wait to upload this until tomorrow because I don't want to run out of material, but I just couldn't help myself. I love the thought of Edward and Alfons becoming really close friends, so I thought this chapter turned out cute.**

**Disclaimer (even though I don't see the need, I want everything I do to be legal): I wish I owned these beautiful, precious characters that are my babies! But I don't so sorry. Except I do own the rights to all the OC horses that my mind created including Kazuki, Riku, Kit, Asher, and all others. And tell me if I should change their names or not, cause I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So, if we're done here, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"Do you want to this time?" Alfons asked me, who was practically bursting with anticipation.

"Sure," I said with a grin. He allowed me to step ahead of him as I put my fingers to my mouth and blew as hard as I could, letting off a long, high pitched whistle. Not even ten seconds passed before we heard the familiar pounding of hoofs coming our way, us looking at each other eagerly. Together, we raced to a nearby tree at the bottom of the low hill that the house sat upon, our usual meeting spot, and we saw them. A group of about a dozen horses (two more than I remembered) of all shapes and sizes came bounding our way, Kazuki and Riku leading. We whooped to get their attention. Riku stopped short of Alfons to nuzzle him, but Kazuki wasn't so careful, nearly plowing me over. I had to hang onto his neck for support before regaining my balance.

"Hey, Zack! Careful!" I scolded, giggling. It seemed we were about the same age mind wise because he could be just as crazy and energetic as me, even though I figured that he was about three. He blew warm breath through my hair in response. I pressed my forehead to his and he stood still for once. "I missed you too buddy." He nickered and tossed his head. He practically inhaled his half of the sandwich also when I offered.

"Looks like there's two new members I see!" Alfons observed after the pairs reunion, walking over to the group with Riku on his heels, observing two new yearlings. "Hello little ones." He said softly, offering his hand in which they sniffed curiously. He was always better with the new ones than me. There had only been two new members in the time we've known them, and that was Mocha, a little filly about a year and a half old now, and her mother Anna, who had joined the group shortly after we met the herd. Of course, their favorite was Alfons, who had named them.

The gray colt with the odd dark markings and short mane stayed playing with Alfons, but the little filly with the fiery spirit had a new found interest in me. Usually things, from foals to cats to people, either had little interest in me, or preferred Alfons better. This one, just like Kazuki, had a fire in her eyes. She was small, but big enough to ride, making me guess she was a yearling, along with what it looks like her brother. We hadn't been gone _that_ long, so they must have found refuge within the herd when they were young. Anna had done the same thing, and joined the herd without being born into it. Even though animals, the horses work as people do, as a family, taking them in and protecting them. Al looked like he was having as much fun as the colt, who were playing chase nearby. The filly sniffed my hand while she allowed me to run the other over her spotted light gray coat and extremely long, dark mane. Her dark blue eyes narrowed with mischief before she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt with her teeth and yanked, sending me off balance.

"Hey!" I yelled, but it was too late. A shove from that little troublemaker and I was on my ass. I sure wasn't expecting that. Her and Zack snorted with amusement at me suddenly on the floor. That filly pulled my, hair antenna, if that's what you would call it, with her teeth and tossed her head in victory. "Hey! Cut that out you little brat!" I scolded, slightly amused, pushing her head away and getting to my feet. She nuzzled me, meaning that it was all in fun.

"What should we call you?" I said stroking her neck. She looked at me intently, and a name came to me, even though it was just a random thought. "How 'bout 'Kit'?" She bobbed her head and tried to nick my hair one more time. I chuckled. "Rhymes with 'lil shit." With that comment, I was shoved on my ass again.

"How you guys doing over here?" Alfons hollered before jogging up to us, panting from chasing, with colt and Riku in tow.

"Kit." Was all I said, as I got to my feet again.

"What?"

"That's her name." I said looking proud of my choice.

"I like it." He approved, nodding. "Matches her fiery personality. She's really taken a liking to you."

"I guess. The little brat _loves_ my hair." I said a bit annoyed, dodging another bite to my head.

"I see that." He said chuckling.

"What about her brother? He really seems to like you."

"Yea. I think..." He trailed off, pondering. "Asher." He finally declared. We drew our attention to the two young gray horses with dark manes chasing a butterfly. The colt tripped over his own feet and rolled head over heels onto his back.

"The clumsy colt, 'Asher the Crasher!'" I explained through laughter.

"And the fiery filly 'Kit the Confident!'" Added Alfons, laughter dieing down.

The sun was still high in the sky, and I could tell Alfons, Zack, and Riku was just as restless as me. I gave Al a knowing look, which he returned. I mounted Kazuki with ease, as did Alfons with Riku. Riding bareback is a whole other experience, but since these wild horses wouldn't stand for a saddle or reins, we've learned to do without. We learned to guide them by tugging on their manes in the direction we need to go. It's a bit harder for Al judging by Riku's short one, but they manage.

"Ready bud?" I asked Zack as I patted his side. He let off a whiny and reared up, striking the air with his powerful hooves, and I grabbed a fistful of golden mane. Me and Al whooped and let off a 'hya' before taking off at a full gallop, side by side. The wind whipped through hair, manes, and tails, chilling skin as we pumped the air with our fists. Oh, how I missed this. I bet Alphonse would love this. Winry too. I mentally slapped myself and focused on where we were headed. I looked at Alfons and gestured toward the familiar woods that marked the end of the grasslands not to far away. He nodded in approval and we turned in that direction.

We slowed to a walk when entering the woods that you could see in the distance from the window of the house. There was a lake that we loved to swim in, and a tree that was perfect for climbing right next to it. Alfons left the climbing to me, calling me a monkey as I swung upside down from the branches as I had done as a kid with a similar tree, next to a similar lake, along with a similar Al. We jumped off, praised our mounts, and laid in the tall, soft grass next to the water.

"Good to be back." Stated Al.

"No kidding. I bet you I could still make it to the top of the tree." I said, jumping up from my spot and shrugging off my jacket.

"Twenty one years old and still acting like a child." Said Alfons, shaking his head with a grin as he watched me hoist myself into the tree with ease. I locked my legs on one of the branches near the top and swung upside down to look at Al with a goofy grin.

"You're gonna kill yourself!" He hollered up to me. I _was _maybe about a good eight teen, twenty feet off the ground.

"Whatever!" I settled into a nice spot in between some strong branches that extended above the water and got comfortable. You really can see everything from up here. The house and the horses grazing near it in the distance, the path that leads from the train station from which we came, the water glittering in the sunlight below.

I shut my eyes and let my mind drift. I really shouldn't do that because it fills my head with to many memories, some good, some painful. But this time, I let pictures of Alphonse, Winry, and all my friends back at headquarters fill my head. I let the good times play over and over in my mind's eye. I feel a smile form on my face. All is well.

Until I'm literally _shoved _away from my thoughts and _**off the branch!**_ Before I hit the water I hear Alfons cackling like a madman. I surface and brush soaked golden hair out of my face as I see him climbing down from the tree and crouching near the waters edge. _Big mistake. _

"Alfons! You asshole!" I yelled swinging my arm, sending water flying everywhere. The horses seemed amused. "Shut it you two." I growled, sending them a glare, making them huff and return to their grazing.

Still giggling uncontrollably, Al offered me a hand. I took it... And flipped him over my head right into the water.

"ED! No fair!" He protested, wiping soaked hair out of his eyes.

"All is fair, in love and war, my friend." I said, my eyes gleaming venomously.

"Shut up!" He pushed me down into the water. I swam under him, grabbed his legs, and took him down with me. This water brawl continued until the sun was low in the sky and it was time to head back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I will continue based on reviews, so please tell me what you think about this random idea. It gets better, I promise! See you all later, and stay tuned for more nerdy content.**


	3. Chapter 3: Then you're coming with me

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. I just love writing this story, but I'm not sure if I should continue or not, so as usual, I will continue upon feedback from reviews. From the few reviews I've received (thank you so much!), I can tell a few really like it, so I'm glad.****Disclaimer (even though I don't see the need, I want everything I do to be legal): I wish I owned these beautiful, precious characters that are my babies! But I don't so sorry. Except I do own the rights to all the OC horses that my mind created including Kazuki, Riku, Kit, Asher, and all others to come.  
**

* * *

Riding home at top speed in soaked clothes on the back of a horse wasn't one of our brightest ideas. Telling our animal friends goodnight, we rushed into the house and upstairs to our respective rooms. We changed clothes, me drying off my prosthetics thoroughly to avoid future disaster, and both walked into the bathroom to get some towels for our soaked hair. Alfons handed me one and I walked down the stairs in dry loose pants and black tee shirt that I wear to sleep, with Al close behind me in his sleepwear that was similar to mine. It was evening anyway.

"I think that victory goes to _me_!" Declared Alfons triumphantly.

"In your dreams." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

Upon entering the living room, I settled on the squishy couch with Al across from me in a comfortable loveseat, and I undid my ponytail and let it fly loosely, ruffling the blonde locks with my towel. I had thought for a brief moment about cutting it short like Alfons's in the past, but decided in the end to stick to what little I was familiar with at the time. _It would be a lot less of a hassle to tame though_, I thought as I bound the now dry blonde hair back into the ponytail. It had grown a few inches longer within the years, but I have stuck to my decision to keep it. I remember that Alphonse had grown it long like mine, last time I saw him. I wonder what he looks like now, if he cut it short, or if it had grown longer, and if he had gotten taller, because I know I have. I wonder what Winry looks like now. Probably just as beautiful as ever. I wonder what Mustang is up to without having to watch my every move anymore, and if Hawkeye still has to put a gun to his head to get him to do his paperwork. I wonder how Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, and the rest of the team are. A lot can happen in three years. I wonder what their reaction was when they discovered that I had disappeared, returned after two years, only to leave again for another three years. I wonder if they all think of me as often as I think of them. All I can do is wonder.

"Ed. You okay?" Al asked, looking concerned. I had done it again. That's what happens when I let my mind wander freely.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Alfons. I was just, thinking about..." I trailed off, not able to finish.

"Your family." He finished for me, giving me a sad smile. I gave him a small nod, not meeting his eyes. He knows how much Alphonse and everyone back in Amestris means to me. It wasn't until three years ago when Eckhart and the Thule society opened up the gate to "Shamballa" that he finally believed all of the stories I had told him about my world. I was grateful when he had helped me pass through the gateway in the jet, but he was surprised when I had come back again to seal it. He knew I had done it for my loved ones so they would stay safe on the other side. He knows that's what I do with all of my free time when I'm not teaching at the university, that I'm trying to get back home.

"I'm sure they miss you as much as you miss them, but you have to start accepting that you may not be able to go back." My look hardened at these words.

"I'm going to do it. If it's the last thing I do I'm going to see my family again." I said, finally meeting his eyes with my determined look.

"Then I'll help you. But don't loose yourself over this!" He said raising his voice, desperately trying to get it through my head. "I see how miserable you are being away from your brother! Your _family. _I've noticed for a long time. You think you're so alone. But don't forget Ed. _I'm _your family too!"

I was taken aback by this. He _had _become like my family over the years. _He_ was the reason I wasn't alone in this peculiar dimension. _He_ had taken me in and helped me get back on my feet when my father had disappeared. _He _had helped me sort this mess out when I was willing to give up.

"You're all I have left too, 'ya know." He mumbled, eyes traveling to the floor. He had no real family, I remembered. I had forgotten what had happened, if they had died, or left him when he was young, I'm not sure. It's a touchy subject, so we don't really talk about it. To be honest, I think he's just as clueless about it as I am. "I don't _want_ you to leave me alone, but this is tearing you apart."

_"Was." _I corrected, moving to stand by his chair, putting my hands on his shoulders. "But you came and picked up the pieces. I don't regret a single moment spent in this world, because I've made one hell of brother here." He raised his head and smiled at me. Then, a thought occurred to me that was so obvious that I slapped myself for not thinking of it before. "And I won't leave you alone. When I find a way to get back, you're coming with me."

"_What?" _He gasped, eyes wide. "Ed-"

"Why not? You just said you wouldn't be missing anything here. And what would life be if I wasn't there to annoy you all the time?" I said sarcastically, moving toward the empty fireplace to his left.

"What a tragedy." He sighed, putting the back of his hand to his forehead, faking grief and rolling his eyes. He rose chuckling, standing to face me.

"And instead of engineering, you could learn alchemy! It's one hell of a science. I hopefully haven't lost my touch." I said, clapping my hands together to mimic the motion of performing a transmutation that I was so accustomed to. "I _am_ the famous Fullmetal Alchemist after all."

"Going to Amestris with you? Now _that's _a dream come true. I've always wanted to see what the big fuss is about." He said thoughtfully, remembering all of my stories I've told him.

"I'll get to show you soon. I'm sure of it." I said mater of factually, offering a fist in front of me.

"No doubt about it." He replied, bumping my fist with his own. "And I can't wait to meet this Winry girl you keep going on about." He continued, smirking. "You would _neevvveer_ stop talking about her."

"Shut up! She's just a really good childhood friend, nothing more, nothing less!" I said, my face rapidly turning red. I mean, I _do _think about her a lot. I think about how dedicated she was at her job, and how she was so caring and gentle, but wasn't afraid to throw a wrench to your head all the same. How she would never turn her back on a friend. How her beautiful sapphire eyes and golden hair would glisten in the sunlight with her stunningly perfect smile... _DAMN IT! _I'm doing it _again!_

"Suuuure." he drawled, narrowing his eyes and hurrying into the kitchen.

He anticipated the punch I threw to the back of his head when we had made it into the kitchen and ducked. He tried a few at me, all missing, when I fell to the floor and took out his legs with a swipe of my own. He plummeted to the floor, dumbstruck yet again. He wasn't nearly as good at fighting as me. That's _another_ difference between him and Alphonse; my brother would have kicked my ass for sure if he had a chance. He probably still could now.

"Got anything else you wanna say about me and Winry?" I said. I received no answer as he got to his feet and shook the shock away. "That's what I _thought_." I said smirking, my eyes gleaming venomously. This seemed to happen way to often, but not as often or as intense as it would with my younger brother and our quarrels, which lead to sparring fights that could never square up to the ones between me and Alfons.

"Now. Food?" I said as I tugged the fridge door open, looking for something for dinner.

* * *

I sat at the old, splintering wooden desk in my room in my loose black tee shirt and sweats after dinner, going over the notes I had for a class I was going to teach in a few weeks. I tried to focus, but couldn't get my mind off of alchemy. Out of habit, I guess, that being what my life revolved around for most of my life. I unceremoniously shoved the papers back into my case, and pulled out a leather-bound notebook with oddly drawn circles on the pages, and notes beside the sketches written in a code that me and Alphonse had made up when we were kids for exactly this purpose, that only _we_ could read. Alchemy notes are always written in code to prevent secrets from being upturned by the wrong people. The quickly scrawled letters could hardly be read in some places, indicating that my pen couldn't keep up with my minds findings. The circles on the contrary, were drawn with great care, with odd symbols in them to make different transmutations happen.

I turned to the next blank page, and started with drawing a plain circle. I then began filling it in. I do this sometimes, create my own transmutation circles on a whim that maybe, just _maybe_, it would be able to take me home. It relaxes me, doing something that came so natural, even if I know that the simple shape, at least in this world, couldn't change my life back to the way it was. I connected lines, scribbled runes, and filled in symbols until I thought it felt complete. To be honest, it was one of the most complex I had ever seen. _One of my best_, I thought, as the lamp flame made it seem to dance off the page. As if it would do any good here, on this side of the gate.

_What the hell_, I though, as I clapped my hands together and brought them down on the surface of the circle like I had done thousands of times before. Just as I thought. Nothing. Not a spark, not a gleam of light like there is supposed to be. _Nothing_. I hung my head and dragged my hands down my face, exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally with all of the emotions, thoughts, and memories swirling into the void that was left when I... When I had started accepting that I may not get home again. I may not see my little brother ever again. I may not see my beloved Winry ever again. I may not see Havoc or Breda or Furery or Falman or Hawkeye, or even that Cornell Mustang bastard _ever again_. They were my brother, my love, and my team. They were my _family _damn it. All I had left in this fucked up world, and then you take them away from me too? _Damn you_, Truth.

I gazed out the window to my right with my head resting in my hands, my desk was in the corner of the room against the window. As I stare out of the glass pane, I watch the horses sleeping and the path that comes winding up to the house that we have come to love. I let a few anguished tears slip silently down my face and onto the paper with the freshly drawn circle, the liquid splotching the ink.

Even though it was late, Alfons knew I wasn't asleep, because even though we had said goodnight earlier, that's just not how it works. With his room being right next to mine, it wasn't hard to hear the fist pounding on the wall and his muffled yell of "Goodnight Edward!". I wiped the stray tears from my face and grinned at our silly rituals. I pounded back on the nearest wall, hollering "Goodnight Alfons!". This is what we did every night and how we knew when to go to sleep on time. I don't know how it started, but now it's just something we do.

I made my way over to my bed, carrying the lit lamp with me and setting it down on the nightstand. I unattached my arm and leg and set them aside, got under the blankets, blew out the lamp, and closed my eyes, letting the darkness swallow me whole. Even with the void still there, I slept peacefully with my will still intact knowing that if worst comes to worst, no matter what, I will still have Alfons by my side. And it's gonna stay that way, no matter if I'm here, or in Amestris, or maybe somewhere in between, I will have Alfons by my side, and I will get back home with him. Even if it kills me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I will keep an eye on the reviews that I hope you will write, if you find the time. I'll be back soon, but just so you know, things don't really take a turn until about chapter five, so just hang in there!**


	4. Chapter 4: One hell of a fight

**I am back! How have you guys been cause I want to kill someone right now. They don't have the rest of season four of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on Netflix and JUST UGH! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF I CAN'T FINISH IT! If you guys know anywhere else I can watch the rest of the season for free other than Netflix then please let me know cause I HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND... *heavy breathing* Okay, okay, I'm okay, I won't slit someones throat... _yet_. Thank you for listening to my rant and please HELP.****Disclaimer (even though I don't see the need, I want everything I do to be legal): I wish I owned these beautiful, precious characters that are my babies! But I don't so sorry. Except I do own the rights to all the OC horses that my mind created including Kazuki, Riku, Kit, Asher, and all others. **

**Let's get this going shall we?**

* * *

I woke early that morning. Earlier than usual. The sun wasn't up yet, but I couldn't sleep and I wasn't tired. The clock said five am, and I believed it. I decided I rather get out of the house than wait around till the sun came up, so I strapped on my arm and leg, that looked extremely real with the skin-colored rubber sleeve that I slid over the rough wood and metal parts and got dressed, pulling my loose hair into a ponytail. I wasn't hungry that early in the morning, so I walked right past the kitchen and out the door to the herd of wild horses, most still sleeping. All except Kazuki. He perked up when he noticed me as I came striding over to him.

"You can't sleep either buddy?" I asked him, running a hand over his white muzzle and down his golden neck and mane. He snorted to say that he couldn't. Alfons thinks it's freaky that I know exactly what he's saying. I think it's handy. I looked around at the group of sleeping horses. In the dim light that was available, you could see the layer of mist that had settled itself over the land in a thick sheet.

"You wanna get outa here?" I asked. He gave a snort of agreement and bobbed his head. I mounted. "Let's go." I said as I tugged on my fistful of mane and giving him a small kick with my heels. With that, all you could hear were the pounding of hoofs and the wind in your ears. This is my favorite place to be. Lost in the freedom of being with Kazuki, of us flying through the countryside as one. I moved my body to match his strides to make the ride less bumpy. We kept this fast pace until the house was small in the distance, with the endless sea of green before us, and the forest to our left. We slowed to a trot, and eventually to a walk as we made our way through the maze of trees and to the clearing next to the lake. Without stopping, I swung my leg over his side and bent my knees as my feet hit the damp grass. I have learned to mount and dismount without having Zack stop. That took some practice, I lost count of how many times I fell on my ass before finally getting that down. He laid down in the grass, and I sat next to him, resting my back on side, breathing out a sigh.

It was only then, that I realized how much I would miss him if I left. He couldn't come with me. And even if he could, what about the rest of the herd. Even if they could too, what would become of them. Do you want to know why you don't see any wild horses anywhere in Amestris? They are all captured, trained to become a mindless work animal, either on farms, or in the military. They extinguish the fire in their eyes. I couldn't let that happen. Not to my friends. In this world, my only real friends are these guys, and Alfons. If you haven't noticed, I'm not that great with people. I sighed as I let my hand drag down my face. Zack snorted in concern, knowing that something was wrong.

"I'm okay." I reassured, patting his neck. "Just confused." He nudged my head, prompting me to explain. That's the thing about Zack, I can always confide in him.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Zack. I want to go back, but this has become my home too. And I don't even know if it's possible anymore!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air. "Transmutation circles don't work here, so how am I supposed to open the gate? And what would I even give if I could?! Equivalent exchange, my ass. That bastard Truth takes more than he deserves." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I shouldn't be this worked up this early in the morning. "I want to go home so badly, but I can't just _leave_ you. Then what would I do?" I hugged his head. "I guess... We'll figure it out." He bobbed his head and nuzzled me gently.

He pulled my hair with his teeth, just like Kit does, and I chuckled and pushed his head away. He tried to bite my sleeve, but I rolled away first and stood. He got to his feet and lunged at me playfully. He always knows how to lift my spirits. I dodged again, and he started to chase me. I jumped into the tree I had climbed the day before, only not gong as high.

"Can't get me up here!" I teased, sticking my tongue out. He snorted in annoyance. He jumped to get me, but as I shimmied away, my foot met a weak branch. It snapped, and I fell to the ground. I kept my eyes shut, and Kazuki came to check on me. Feeling the warm breath on my face, I blew a lungful back at him and rolled to my feet.

"Can't catch me ya_ little_ punk!" I yelled as I ran, hearing the hoof beats behind me. He hated to be called little.

* * *

"I'm hungry. What about you?" I asked the horse from my place on the ground. He had tripped me for the millionth time, and I decided it was time to head back, seeing that it was late morning. He snorted in agreement, but not without giving my hair one last bite.

"If you don't quit doing that, I'm going to be bald soon!" I scolded. He just rolled his eyes. I threw my leg over him and we were off. We were at a walk now, to save energy, since we were almost home, when I heard Alfons yelling. The horses seemed spooked, and Riku was reared up with his ears back, the rest behind him. He looked pissed.

"What the hell?" I said to no one in particular. As we got closer I saw a group of about five animals, large but not as big as the horses, surrounding the herd. I could tell it was a pack of wolves. They probably came from the forest, but I had never seen them this close to the house, let alone have the balls to attack the group of large horses nearly three times their size.

"Shit! C'mon Kazuki. They need us!" I kicked his sides, and we were there in seconds.

Kazuki reared up, helping Riku fend them off, and letting out a harsh sound I had never heard from a horse before. The wild dogs growled and snarled, baring teeth as one lunged for Kazuki's leg. Luckily, he raise his hoof and struck its side first, making it yelp and back off. I jumped off as another lunged at him, and grabbed a pocket knife from my pants pocket and flicked it open, the blade being about as long as one of my fingers. Just as one came at me, there was a deafening gunshot. I looked over to the house, and Alfons was not to far away with a shotgun in hand. He cocked it again and fired another shot into the air, the loud noise making the wolves yelp and run back toward the forest. Alfons ran to my side as I pocketed the knife, us both watching the wild dogs as they retreated.

"Quick thinking." I said, panting.

"Damn, they came out of nowhere. Where the hell _were_ you two?" He asked, setting the gun under the tree. "You got here just in time."

"We left earlier on a ride. We didn't expect to come back to _this._" I replied. "Are they all okay?"

We went to each horse, calming them down and examining them. Luckily, none of them were hurt. Kit wasn't scared, but more fired up. As I approached her, she reared up and whinnied, apparently ready to fight me.

"Whoa, girl. Easy." I soothed, raising my hands in surrender. She snorted as I ran my hands through her mane and swiping some out of her eyes. She relaxed under my touch. "You'll get 'em next time." I promised. She strangely reminded me of Winry, just as Kazuki reminded me of myself. Of her strong, independent personality masked with graceful beauty. The two girls would be a perfect match. I turned away from her to check up on my own horse.

"Is Riku okay?" I asked Alfons, who was examining his own horse.

"Yeah. Kazuki got a scratch, but he'll be fine." He said, indicating to the small gash on the horses shoulder, apparently from those razor claws. It wasn't too deep, but it'll leave a scar. "They put up one hell of a fight."

"Yeah. I guess we won't have to be worried. They can hold their own. Who knows what they deal with when we're not here." I said.

"I'm guessing not _that_. They seemed pretty surprised to see them."

"Wouldn't you be if a pack of crazy wolves tried attacking you?"

"I guess." He said, watching me as I wiped the wound on Kazuki's shoulder clean with a handkerchief from my pocket so it wouldn't get infected. The horse wasn't pleased, but stayed still.

"You hungry?" He asked, picking up the gun and walking toward the door.

"Is that even a question?" I remarked, following his lead.

* * *

**We, that was interesting wasn't it? I wanted to create some kind of conflict and I thought, hey, wild wolves. I don't know... But stay tuned, cause things turn in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: We finally found you

**I'm really excited for this chapter so I'm just gonna get right to it!****Disclaimer: I wish I owned these beautiful, precious characters that are my babies! But I don't so sorry. Except I do own the rights to all the OC horses that my mind created including Kazuki, Riku, Kit, Asher, and all others. **

* * *

The day after the wolves incident was just like any other day out in the countryside. After eating lunch, I decided I wanted to read, so I did just that. It was going to be a lazy day. I leaned against the tree in the front were the horses like to be and got comfortable, opening my thick volume, with Alfons doing the same on the other side of the trunk. A while later, I had gotten through quite a few chapters. That was until Kit grabbed it from me with her teeth.

"Hey! Give that back you little brat!" I yelled, chasing her. She ignored my yelling and banked left. Dang, she was agile. After a while of chasing, yelling, and Alfons laughing at us, she tossed the book back to me, it hitting me in the face. "Ow." I complained, rubbing my forehead where the thick book had hit me. Finally close enough to her, I thunked her on the head with it. She snorted in annoyance.

"Well, that's what you get." I retorted, as I sat back down under the tree, glad that _I_ had gotten the last word. Her, being her sassy little self, rolled her eyes and huffed. Yep, just like Winry. Asher sauntered up to me to sniff where the book had hit me, apparently apologizing for his sister. He's always the peacekeeper, I realized, between me and Kit. Just like Alphonse was with me and Winry. Asher always is the sweet one. He loves playing. He is gray, like his sister, only his dark mane is short like Riku's, and he has light markings around his eyes. I think him and Alphonse would get along great with their sweet and caring personality. But he does have a fiery side, just like his sister, I've realized. He doesn't take any BS. I patted him on the neck to thank him.

"I don't think I can read anymore." Alfons looked to the dark, clouded sky. "Looks like there's a storm rolling in." He said.

"I could have told you that." I said, rubbing my aching ports from the weather.

"Do you want to go on a ride before it rains?" He asked, shutting his book and setting it down beside him. It _was_ getting late, and I did want to ride today.

"Sure." I replied, getting to my feet. We put our fingers to our mouth and let out a short whistle. On cue, Riku and Kazuki made their way up to us. "You guys wanna go on a ride real quick?" I asked them. They snorted excitedly. Alfons mounted, but I pushed past them, sprinting on foot. Following my lead, Kazuki trotted next to me, ready to break into a run at any time. With a grunt, I jumped, grasped his mane, and swung my legs over his sides. The moment I was on, we broke onto a gallop next to Riku and Alfons.

We cupped our hands around our mouths and whooped, grasping at freedom that was in reach. I let my arms dangle at my sides as I closed my eyes, feeling the late afternoon wind rush on my face. Alfons broke me out of my trance, as we slowed to a walk.

"Wanna race?" He asked.

"If you're ready to loose again, than sure." I replied cockily, gathering Kazuki's mane in my hands once more.

"In your dreams. Where to?"

I looked to the horizon, seeing a lone tree in the distance. "That tree?" I suggested.

"You're on!" He hollered, Riku breaking into a gallop.

"Cheater!" I yelled. I kicked Kazuki's sides, and we quickly matched their speed. As we neared the tree, we pulled ahead of them easily, beating them to the 'finish line'.

"Ha!" I mocked.

"Shut up!" He said with a glare. "I guess you guys haven't lost your touch after all."

"You wish." I said, as we walked to cool the horses down.

The long winding path that we walked from the train station was to our right. A waze down, I noticed a group of people coming our way. This confused me. People don't normally walk down a three mile road just to get to the house, that being the only thing out here for miles.

"Alfons. Do you see that?" I asked, pointing in that direction.

He squinted his eyes to look in the distance. "Yea. Who would be coming down this way?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Let's go check it out."

As we became closer, I noticed it was a group of about four people. Then I saw something that made my heart stop. One had long hair in a pony tail that was just a shade darker than mine. He wore all black, with a bright red coat. _My _old red coat. I sucked in a breath, as my eyes widened.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Alfons asked, looking concerned. "Do you know them?"

I wasn't taking any chances. I kicked Kazuki's sides, and he broke into his full speed, knowing by how I was acting that this was urgent. Alfons hollered after me, confused, but he couldn't keep up with Kazuki's unnatural speed. I _did_ win the race after all.

_Not possible. Not possible, _I kept thinking, my mind in a full on panic. The group must have recognized me, because they hollered and waved. The one in the red coat froze, dropped his suitcase, then started sprinting toward me. When I became close enough to him, I jumped off and stumbled for a moment before sprinting toward him as well.

We skidded a few feet short of each other, eyes wide, panting from the run, our minds unable to process what was happening. I stood their, staring into golden eyes that matched my own, his expression of shock the same.

Standing before me... was my little brother.

We then ran full speed into each other nearly shoving the other over in a tight embrace. He sobbed into the crook of my neck, while I buried my face in his hair, letting stray tears of joy squeeze out that I didn't know I was holding in. I breathed in the faint scent of lemongrass and soap that I recognized from my childhood back in Resembool. I thought I would never smell his sweet scent again.

"We found you." He choked out, his voice muffled by emotion and my shirt.

"I thought I would never see you again." I admitted quietly, not wanting the whole world to know my biggest fear. He continued to cry. I didn't like seeing him cry.

"Shhhh. Al, it's okay. You found me." I soothed as I rubbed his back. I knew how hysterical he was, because I was feeling the same way. "I'm right here baby brother."

"I finally found you big brother. After all this time." He said, pulling away and looking at me. He smiled, and I smiled back. A true smile. A type of smile that I hadn't felt on my face in a long while. We pulled away. "Look who else came." he said with us both wiping stray tears from our faces, gesturing to the group who had made their way over to us. Before I knew it, a raised hand of unknown origin had slapped me hard across the face.

"Okay, _ow_." I said with my eyes closed, and for the second time today, rubbing were the hand had connected with my cheek. "How many times am I gonna get hit in the face today?! First Kit, now..."

Warm lips then connected for a split second where I had been hit on my cheek, making my face go red.

"You idiot! How could you have left without saying goodbye?!" Winry yelled, throwing her arms around me with tears in her beautiful sky blue eyes. I sighed and hugged her back.

"There wasn't enough time. I wasn't planning on leaving you, 'ya know." I explained, kissing the top of her head. "And even then, what would I have said?" The smell of rose perfume and oil that she faintly gave off wafting into my nose, a scent that was so familiar.

"Anything." She answered, pressing my forehead to hers. "I missed you, my alchemy freak." She mumbled.

"I missed you too, my machine junkie." I replied. We hadn't been this relaxed around each other in a while. I knew she felt the same way that I did about her. It was just kind of a unspoken truth between us, and anyone else who paid the least bit of attention. For now, I was just glad to have her in my arms again. We pulled away, looking at each other. She was just as beautiful as ever. I felt a hand clap me on the shoulder, and I turned to find...

"Colonel?" I said, shocked.

"It's actually _General_ now. Good to see you've finally gotten taller, Fullmetal." He said with smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you've finally gotten a promotion, Mustang." I remarked with a similar smirk. He slapped me on the back. Behind him, emerged Lieutenant Hawkeye. Who _didn't _come to find me?

"Nice to see you, Ed." She said, giving me a small hug.

"Same." I replied, returning it and sending her a warm smile. "How did you guys even _get _here?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I found a way to open the gate and bypass Truth." Al declared triumphantly.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yep. We won't have to worry about him." He confirmed. "I came up with an array that did the trick. A proud mix of alchemy and alkahestry."

"Wait. But how are you going to get back? Alchemy doesn't work here, _remember?_" I said frantically.

"This one will work. Well, at least that's what the ancient notes said." Al said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So you all came here, on an _assumption?_" I said, mouth agape.

"Don't worry brother, I did my research. I'm 99.9% sure that it'll work."

"You're unbelievable." I said, although not able to contain my wide grin. I could be going _home. _

"Ed?" I spun around to see Alfons, mouth hanging open, apparently been listening the whole time.

"Yep." I replied, walking up to him and putting my hands on his shoulders. "I'm going _home._"

"Wow." He gasped. "And don't you forget our deal now." He reminded.

"How could I? Oh." I turned on my heels to face the group once more. "This is my friend and housemate, Alfons." Upon hearing the name, everyone was a bit shocked to observe the striking similarities to Al.

He walked up to my brother and took his hand, giving it a shake. "Alfons Heiderich." He introduced.

"Alphonse Elric." Al replied, looking a bit spooked at the name and appearance similarities.

"Ed's brother?" Alfons asked, eyes wide. "He's told me so much about you."

"You kinda look like me." Al said in awe.

"Yea, he does. Why else do you think I've been hanging around this loser?" I said humorously, ruffling Alfons's hair. Alfons swatted me away, annoyed. "He's your this world counter-part. Freaky, huh?" Al nodded with a grin.

"You must be Winry, right?" Alfons asked, turning to her.

"How'd you know?" She wondered.

"He would never shut up about you." Alfons said, giving me a look. "You're right. She really is as beautiful as you said." My face turned bright red as I whacked him upside the head.

"Roy Mustang." Mustang introduced, shaking Alfons's hand.

"Honor to meet you sir. I've heard a lot about you." Alfons replied. He really did know how to make a good first impression, unlike me.

"Riza Hawkeye." She said, doing the same.

"The legendary sniper I hear. Pleasure to meet you." Alfons said. "Ed used to tell me amazing stories about all of you. I didn't really believe them until three years ago though."

"How did you guys find me _here _though?" I asked.

"When we got to the city, we started asking around for you. Apparently, you teach?" Hawkeye said. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"At the university, yeah." I replied, avoiding eyes.

"Well, a nice woman told us that you came out here on vacation for a few weeks. She said there was only one house way out here, so you couldn't miss it."

"Noah." Me and Alfons said at the same time, rolling our eyes and shaking our heads. Only she knows where we disappear to. I guess it's a good thing she gave us up this time.

"We didn't expect to see you with a horse though. Nice riding back there, by the way." Mustang commented, referring to the race.

"Thanks. He's the best horse there is." It was getting dark, the pink sky peeking out from the clouds on the horizon line. "Should we get back to the house while there's still light? It's another two miles down the way, and it's gonna rain soon. Walking would take to long. Hmmm... Who do you think Alfons?"

"Al can ride with me, Winry with you, and Mustang and Hawkeye on... How about Callie?" He suggested. Callie was a mild mannered coco brown horse, good for beginners. Not that Roy and Riza were beginners, but I doubt they've ridden bareback before, let alone on a wild horse.

"Good idea." I agreed. "Hey, Zack! C'mere!" I hollered, waving over to my horse. He had been waiting patiently nearby, and came galloping up to me when he was called.

"Whoa!" Al and Winry yelped as they jumped away from the large animal that came striding up to me. I patted his neck.

"Play nice." I mumbled under my breath into his ear, and he snorted in reply, rolling his eyes. "Kazuki, these are my friends." I told him. I bowed in their direction, and he sunk onto his front knees, bowing his head. It was fun to learn that trick, now that we finally used it.

"Wow." Al said in awe. "How'd you get him to do that?"

"Like anything else; practice." I replied, as I came out of the bow, and he stood as well. He made his way slowly up to Winry. She visibly tensed, not knowing what to do.

"Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you." I reassured. Kazuki sniffed her, giving her face a nudge. Winry laughed and stroked his muzzle, relaxing.

"What did you say his name was?" Al asked, patting his neck.

"Kazuki." I repeated. "But I call him Zack for short."

Riza noticed there was no saddle on his back. "You ride bareback?"

"He wouldn't have it any other way. These horses can't stand to be restrained." I replied. "They are still wild after all."

"He's a _wild horse?_" Winry asked, her eyes widening. "And I'm going to _ride _him, _without _a saddle or anything to hold onto?"

"You can hold onto _me_. I won't let you ride alone." I assured. "Not _yet. _Besides, it can be the most amazing thing. Just you watch."

"You don't see wild horses in Amestris." Mustang said, observing Zack's appearance.

"No, you don't. It's a shame." I said.

"They're not as scary as you would think. Just timid with strangers." Alfons said.

"How did you earn his trust if they were so afraid?" Al asked. I chuckled.

"With time, bonding, and sandwiches." I answered with a grin. He laughed. At the mention of his favorite snack, Kazuki turned to me, sniffing my hands in search of the food.

"Later buddy, I promise." I told him. He seemed to lick his lips hungrily. The rest chuckled at the horse's silly search at the mention of food. "Greedy _little_ pig." I mocked. He gave me a shove. "He hates being called little."

"Just like another blonde I know." Roy said, giving me a look.

"Who did you say we'll we be riding?" Riza wondered.

As a response to her question, I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. "CALLIE!" I called. A few seconds passed in silence.

"Do they really come?" Mustang asked.

"She will. Just you watch." I said, nodding. "She's a good horse."

"Who will I be riding?" Al asked.

I walked up to Alfons's riding horse. "This is Riku. You'll be riding with Alfons for now." Riku sniffed Al's outstretched hand and nuzzled his hair. Al giggled.

"He may be big, but he has a big heart to match." Alfons said, patting his best friend on the side. "It's not as bad as you would think, riding a wild horse. It's crazy, but amazing." He turned to me. "We'll have to really show them tomorrow. I think you already know who for who."

As I nodded in reply, I heard hoof beats in the distance. "There she is." I said. Callie slowed to a walk in front of me to greet me.

"Hey girl. Thanks for coming in such impressive time." I said, giving her neck a rub. "Mustang, Hawkeye." They made their way over to me. "This, is Callie." I said, giving her a pat.

"Hey girl." Greeted Riza. "Nice to meet you." Callie nuzzled her. "What a sweetheart." She crooned.

I had never seen this side of the lieutenant before. So innocent, so sweet. I guess she had a soft spot for animals, just like me. I noticed Roy gazing at her with an adoring grin, the way I look at Winry. _ 'Ahhhhh' _I thought. '_Now I understand.' _I elbowed Roy watching her, and nodded in her direction with a knowing look on my face. He just gave a grin. No smart remark like I was expecting. Now that's different.

"You can go ahead and hop on if you're ready. She's a good horse, she'll be careful. It's different riding bareback y'know, so you'll have to hang on." I said. They did as I said, Riza holding both of the suitcases that they had carried in between them both, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tug on her mane to steer, and follow us. You probably won't have to control her much though. She knows where she's going." I informed, as I turned back and mounted Kazuki easily. I offered a hand to Winry, which she took. She settled her two cases in between us and wrapped her arms around my middle tightly. "It's not as bad as you would think, riding bareback on a wild horse I mean." I told her.

"I know. It'll be fun! You wouldn't let me fall." She said, hugging me tighter. Al had mounted Riku behind Alfons and had put his hands around his shoulders to hang on. He looked excited, but terrified all at the same time.

"You guys ready?" I asked. I received a nod from all. Me and Alfons whooped as always, kicking our mount's sides, and we were off at a smooth gallop.

* * *

**I hope you loved that as much as I did! So in a summery, Al was able to find an array that is a mix between alchemy and alkahestry to open the gate without Truth knowing, therefor no sacrifice needed. Please tell me how I did, and let me know if you have any questions or ideas. I always need ideas. I'll update soon, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Catching up

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I had fun writing it, but I'm having even more fun writing the next one. *squeals* But just so ya know Al will be Alphonse, while I noticed in the movie Ed mostly calls Alfons by his full name.****(Disclaimer): I wish I owned these beautiful, precious characters that are my babies! But I don't so sorry. Except I do own the rights to all the OC horses that my mind created including Kazuki, Riku, Kit, Asher, and all others. **

* * *

Winry had yelped at the sudden movement, which made me laugh. "I gotcha." I reassured. Eventually, she ended up relaxing and settling her chin on my shoulder, being hypnotized by the patches of dim stars where the deep purple sky peeked through the clouds above. Without warning, she pecked me on the cheek. I wish she would just kiss me damn it! The rest were stargazing also. The sky was pretty beautiful out here with no buildings or extra light to obstruct it. After a while, the clouds covered the patches of clear sky, and it abruptly began to pour. Luckily, we had just arrived at our destination. Without stopping, I jumped off and halted Kazuki, lending Winry a hand down. All three horses hurried over to where the herd was gathered under an overhang of the roof to stay dry. We all rushed into the house, shaking our wet hair and setting the luggage down.

Mustang let out a low whistle. "Damn. When you said it was going to rain, you weren't kidding." Alfons went to the bathroom and returned with a towel for each of us. Me and Al took out our matching ponytails and ruffled our hair dry.

"I'll be right back. There's a bathroom around the corner if you want to change into something less moist." I said after retying my hair back up. I ran upstairs and returned in my dry sleepwear, seeing the rest in their comfortable attire downstairs also. Both of the Als and Mustang wore something similar to me; loose sweats and tee shirt. The girls wore nightdresses patterned with different designs, with lace at the low neckline and hem. It was strange seeing Mustang and Hawkeye in anything other than military uniforms, let alone in regular civilian clothes like today. It was even more unnerving to see Riza in something so... sexy. Winry's fell at her knees, while Rizas was down to her ankles, a little less revealing. I found Winry hard not to stare at, but forced myself away. First thing's first, my stumps were _killing _me. I hate the weather. I went into the kitchen and started rummaging around in the cabinets.

"Alfons!" I called into the living room where everyone was.

"What?" He responded, walking into the room with the rest tailing him, them watching me throw things around in the drawers with amusement.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked, chuckling at my clumsiness.

"Where the _hell_ did we put the Aspirin?" I asked irritated, clutching at my throbbing port that connected my right arm to my stump.

"Here." Alfons threw me the bottle from across the kitchen that he had retrieved from the _one _cabinet I _didn't _check. I caught it midair.

"Thanks." I said absently, grabbing a cup of water and gulping a few pills down.

"You're ports huh?" Al asked. I nodded, setting the cup down and leaning against the sink.

"Let me see that." Winry said, pulling the sleeve up on my prosthetic arm and examining it. "It's not automail is it?"

"Kinda. Same idea. I can do the basics, but they don't work nearly as well as what you make. And when I need a little extra power, watch." I said, taking it back from her grasp. I pushed it it hard to the right with my left arm, making it bend like an arm shouldn't, ripping the skin-colored cover. They all collectively winced, except for Alfons who was used to the awkward nature of my crude prosthetics.

"That looks a little to real." Hawkeye said, her face twisted in a grimace.

"Freaky huh?" I commented, reaching into the tear in the elbow, finding the handle. I hooked my fingers around it and pulled, revving up the motor, making patches of the cover melt as I popped it back into place.

"What does that do?" Mustang asked curiously, observing the arm's change in manner.

"It makes the gears work harder, so I can lift heavier objects and get more strength without busting it." I answered, shrugging the fake limb in circles. "When it starts to overheat, it stops automatically to cool down." On cue, it started to run down already. "Doesn't last very long."

"This is impressive, considering this world not knowing anything about the works of professional automail." Winry said, reaching over and touching the burnt covering, only to flinch back on contact.

"Careful. It's hot." I warned as she stuck her burnt finger in her mouth to cool it off. "I think so too, but there's nothing like your automail, Winry." She smirked mischievously.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought them then." She said, walking out of the kitchen to return quickly with a large case.

"What? Really?!" I exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to the case that was now open to reveal two shiny automail limbs placed neatly inside, along with the required tools to instal it. "Winry, you're the best! No wonder the this second case you brought was so heavy. But I doubt they'll fit me now. I _have_ grown you know."

"Ed. Who do you think you're dealing with?" She replied cockily, placing a hand on her hip. Yep. The sass between her and Kit was uncanny. Alfons appeared by my side, intently gazing at the metal limbs.

"Whoa. That's amazing engineering! And they really work like real limbs?" Him, being the engineer nerd he was, was geeking out over the pristine prosthetics before him. That started an entire in depth conversation over the workings of automail between him and Winry. I made my way over to Hawkeye, Mustang and Al to get away from the strange mechanical talk that I had no hope of understanding.

"And there they go. I knew that would happen. Alfons is the biggest engineering freak ever." I sighed, shaking my head.

"He's an engineer?" Riza asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "He actually designs aircrafts. I help out a little sometimes, but he's the real genius in that area. He's amazing at his job." I wasn't about to tell them that he had helped design and build the ones that had invaded Amestris a few years ago.

"Impressive. What did you say you do again?" Mustang asked.

"Oh. I teach physics at the university." I replied hesitantly, a bit embarrassed that I didn't do something more interesting. "The science is rather familiar really, since it's dealing with how the universe behaves, a bit like alchemy. Physics and chemistry are the closest things to alchemy, although not nearly as impressive."

"That seems like a good job for a genius like you, brother." Al said. "It's good to share you're knowledge. That's the only way you'll ever learn more." There was a short moment of silence that followed.

"I'm really glad you two are here, but you didn't have to. I bet you have a lot of work to get done. What made you come?" I asked the two military officials. I understand why Al and Winry came, but I'm not sure why Mustang and Hawkeye felt like they had to come along.

"The work can wait. We couldn't let Al and Winry come alone, and we wanted to see what this other side of the gate was." Riza replied.

"Well, it's not that much different. The places are different for sure, with the land and countries laid out differently. But I sure do see a lot of familiar faces back in town. _Everyone_ has a counter-part here, who has a similar face and personality, just like Alfons with you, Al. It can be real creepy sometimes, because I know I know them, but at the same time, I don't. It was just a coincidence that me and Alfons became good friends." I explained.

"That's the strangest idea." Roy said, pondering the subject. Him, being an alchemist, took the subject and deconstructed, then reconstructed it. "There are copies of all of us here? Creepy." I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's only seven thirty. I'm guessing you guys are hungry. I'll make something real quick." I said motioning to the table for them to sit down. They did, and I decided on something easy that I couldn't mess up if I tried. I remembered that we had stored some meat in the freezer, so I whipped up some roast beef sandwiches. I interrupted the still on going debate between Alfons and Winry by placing the plate full of sandwiches on the table, along with a stack of plates beside it. For the rest of the time, we got caught up while munching down. Any type of sandwich was my specialty, as they were one of the few things I could make well. I'm not that great of a cook. One of the subjects we discussed was the array that Al had used to get here. He showed me a sketch of it, and I was rather surprised. I knew my brother was a genius, but it was amazing that he could put together different transmutation circles from ancient notes of both alchemy and alkahestry* that he had discovered and create such an intricate design. After a while of chatting, Al changed the subject and brought up the horses.

"They are so beautiful! You don't see any like that back home. Have you named all of them?" He asked after we finished our food.

I was glad he asked. I rose and started collecting the empty dishes with a grin. "Oh yeah. Of course, there's Kazuki and Riku, Callie, Anna-"

Alfons started to help me fill in the list. "Mocha, Tramp, the sisters April and Opal-"

"Onix, Abir, and the two troublemaking siblings, Asher and Kit."

"Wow. You've really taken to them." Riza said, amazed that we had a remembered name for each one of them.

"Yeah. I don't know how long you want to stay," I started hesitantly, placing the dishes in the sink and turning to face them. "but I thought maybe, you might want to meet them? For real I mean."

"Of course I do! They sound like a lot of fun." Winry exclaimed. I was relieved that everyone looked like they had the same opinion.

"And I know just the ones for you guys." I said with a mischievous look. I actually _had _given it some thought before. "But I'll have to break Kit and Asher. They haven't been ridden before. I'll have to get them used to it first before I let you try. Not looking forward to those bruises." I groaned. It probably won't be to difficult with Asher, him being the good sport he is, but knowing Kit, I knew that would be a different story.

"Yeah. That would probably be a good idea." Alfons added chuckling, as he dried the now washed dishes in the sink and put them away.

"I want you to stay for a while." I told them. They looked a bit surprised.

"Don't you want to get home, brother?" Al asked.

"Of course I do." I assured. "But I want to show you a little of what I've come to love here. Just for a few days." I added hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Riza replied after a moment with a shrug.

"Anything to get away from the office for a while." Roy said. My face lit up with a smile in reply. I don't know why, but I want to share this place that has become a piece of my life with them, the people I care about. It may be odd to admit it, but Roy and Riza have become like parents to me in a way. I was glad to see that they had come to find me along with Al and Winry, even if they didn't necessarily have to. Sure, Mustang's still a pain in the ass, but he _can_ show that he cares once in a great while. They are two of the few people who have been currant in my life. That's how they show they care.

Me and Alphonse collectively yawned. _Great, we still do things at the same time_, I thought sarcastically. I realized the tiredness that was weighing down on me, making my eyelids droop. Glancing at the clock, I was surprised to find that it was already almost ten.

"No way it's that late. We have a couple of guest rooms upstairs. I'll go fix 'em up." I said, climbing the stairs and making my way to the closet to grab clean sheets and blankets. The house was very large for being out in the middle of nowhere. We bought it for very cheap, considering the size. The owner who had abandoned it thought we were crazy for purchasing the wreck after we discovered it, but we saw it as a challenge. As a result, it fixed up really nice. It contained four bedrooms and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, along with a good sized kitchen that doubled as a dining room and a nice living room with a fireplace. I will never understand why they would just leave it to rot like the did. It was practically a small countryside mansion. We never thought we would use these guest rooms since it was usually just us two, but we kept them furnished anyway. It was a little dusty from not being used, but not to bad. They were identical, each consisting of two twin beds, one on each side of the room, with two nightstands beside them, each with a lamp perched atop them, and a pair of dressers against opposite walls. A large window that was covered with curtains separated the area between the two beds. It had a single full length body mirror in another corner against the pale walls. That's it really, nothing fancy.

After dressing the beds with fresh sheets and blankets, I heard the door squeak open behind me. I turned to find Al entering.

"This is it." I announced, casually gesturing to the simple surrounding room lit by both of the bedside lamps. "Not much. Maybe guys in here, girls in the other?" I suggested.

"Sure. Why not." He answered with a shrug. I broke the moments of silence that followed with something I was bugging to ask.

"What's happening with Mustang and Hawkeye?" I asked causally.

"What?" Al said, laughing with surprise.

"I'm not stupid. I can see the way he looks at her." I said crossing my arms and leaning my back against the wall. "The way she looks at him. Do you think something's going on?"

He looked back at the doorway to check that it was still empty. Finding that it was, he bit his lip and turned back toward me with a mischievous grin. "Oh, I _know _something's going on." He replied. "It's not official or anything, as far as I know, but I think it's clear if you pay attention." We gave each other a matching look.

"That's why I'm thinking-" I started.

"That we put them in the same room." He finished my sentence.

"Just for kicks." We said simultaneously, rubbing our hands together mischievously.

"So it'll be fine with you and Winry in here?" I asked, making sure. I was a bit jealous, but didn't let it show. I know he wouldn't lay a hand on my girl. Even though she wasn't officially 'mine'.

"Yea, we'll be fine." He replied, turning away. "Though she'll probably end up in your room anyway." He added under his breath as he quickly scurried out of the room. My head snapped up, my face turning a light shade of pink.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I yelled, hurrying after him. He raced down the stairs with me on his tail.

"Nothing Brother!" He said, holding back laughter. I chased him into the living room were the rest were gathered on the sofa and loveseat, drinking coffee. To say the least, Roy, Riza, and Alfons looked surprised. Winry on the other hand wasn't the least bit startled at the two boys barreling into the room, the eldest after the youngest. She had seen this sight way to many times as children, and she was glad that they hadn't changed. Then that meant that she had to settle it yet again. She sat down her mug and stood with an amused sigh.

"Bet 'cha five bucks!" Al hollered to me, who was still trying to catch him so I could strangle him.

"Shut up!" I yelled, lunging at him.

All of a sudden, there was a wrench flying at my head. I hit the ground and heard Al plummet to the floor beside me, us both sitting up and rubbing our skulls where the tool from hell had made contact. "Third time. That's the THIRD TIME I have gotten hit in the face today!" I ranted. "Winry! WHERE THE HELL DOES THAT THING EVEN COME FROM?!"

"It's for me to know, and you to never find out." She replied with a smirk. "Now you two can settle whatever the heck it is you're fighting about now _in the morning_. After I fix Ed up with his automail. Alright?" She said firmly.

"I would listen to her boys." Roy warned, as Winry raised her godforsaken tool in the air once more. Al cowered behind me as I flinched fearfully.

"In the morning." We sighed simultaneously. And I had just gotten rid of the nightmares about that dammed wrench.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, and I'll see you all later! The next chapter may come a little later then expected though. Just a little warning, as I'm currently having a bit of writers block about how to word things perfectly. **


	7. Chapter 7: Hautings of sins

**Okay, so I know that this is a really short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while, but I thought it was better to have two reasonably sized chapters than one giant one. I'm still working on the next one though, but I just really wanted to get _something _up. So I hope you enjoy and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I really love to come on and see that, so thank you. And thank you to the one who recommended the site to watch the rest of Brotherhood (I finished it btw and I died). **

**EdxWinry warning. If you don't ship it, then _don't read it. _I don't want any crybaby hate on any ship of any kind. (No smut) **

* * *

I'm standing alone in a room. No, not a room. More like a sea of blinding white. I've been here before. I turn to see the Gate looming over me. Before me, Truth appears, his mouth pulled into his corrupt grin that's permanently plastered there.

"What shall you give this time, young alchemist?" Truths' voice rang menacingly through the abyss of nothingness. Beside him appeared Al, still encased in his suit of armor, and Winry, her usual twinkling eyes absent and blank. Granny, pipe in hand, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Furey and even Alfons also stood, poker faced, beside the white figure. All of the people I care about. A wave of fury and terror washed over me.

"Haven't you taken enough?" I growled. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO GIVE YOU!" Truth chucked menacingly. There was a flash, and then my family was bound in ropes, still standing emotionless and absent.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." He purred. "Now, who shall it be?" He started to walk up and down the row, surveying each member. He halted at Winry. My heart stopped.

"How about her? Such a pretty face." He turned to me. "What's she worth to you?" I tried to lunge at him, to _strangle_ him, even though it would do no good, but my feet seemed glued to the floor. "Don't even bother. How could you save your love, when you couldn't even save one innocent little girl and her dog." Nina and Alexander appeared in front of him, blocking him and Winry from view.

"Big brother!" She exclaimed, with her dog panting happily at her side. The blood drained from my face as my body shook at the sight of the beloved little girl I used to know. Suddenly, they melted into one form, into the horrifying chimera that Tucker had created. "Wanna play?" The mixed voice asked innocently, witch made my stomach twist with a sickening guilt. Behind it, I saw Winry collapse to the floor, unmoving.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed, desperately trying to move, but to no avail. _**"STOP IT!"**_

By that time, I was screaming with fury, tears streaming down my face as I was frozen to the spot by that bastard Truth. The Gate opened and the black tentacles of hands consumed me. I screamed and fought, but it was no use.

I was helpless against oblivion.

I shot up in bed, hands grasping at the sheets, gasping in terror. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and listened to the still on going storm outside as I wiped the stray tears and film of cold sweat from my face. I glanced at the bedside clock; 2:30 AM.

"Again? Of course I have to have _that _one again." I sighed to myself, pulling my knees- well, knee- up to my chest and wrapping my one arm around it, resting my forehead on the flesh. I had been having that same nightmare for months now, even though I haven't had it in a good week. Every time it was someone different that was taken from me, and a different horrifying image of my many past sins appears to haunt me, may it be that poor chimera, or the thing that we created that was supposed to be mom. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. No matter how many times that it happens, I still can't stomach the terror and guilt that it holds. I swallowed my rampaging emotions the best I could when I heard the door creak open.

"Edward? You awake?" It was Winry. She peered through the crack in the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." I replied in a hushed tone. She entered and sat down on the edge of my bed after shutting the door behind her. "You can't sleep either?" I asked. She shook her head, smoothing down her short nightdress over her knees.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing my reddened eyes in the darkness, accompanied by my shaky breaths. I hesitated to answer for a moment. Should I tell her? Well, it's not like I can tell anyone else. I can trust her. I always have.

"Just a nightmare." I said. She nodded and scooted over to lay down next to were I was curled up. I laid down beside her, and she rested her head on my chest, twirling a lock of my hair around her finger.

"Tell me about it." She pressed.

"Don't worry about it, Win. I'm fine." I said, not wanting to bother her with it. I tried to change the subject. "What about you? Why are you up this late?"

"Just couldn't sleep. The storm-" A loud boom of thunder and a blast of light from the window finished for her. She yelped and buried her face in my shoulder as I hugged her closer with my one arm as my fake limbs were currently on the floor.

"It's okay." I cooed, running my hand through her long, loose hair. "Just a storm." That's what either my mom or hers would do with us when there was a storm when we were little. Me, Al, and Winry were _always_ together, _always_ at either ones house, especially when we needed each other most. Our trio's friendship practically began with _'remember that time'._ We used to be scared of the big thunder, so we would all huddle up in front of the fire with either my mom or hers holding us in a big embrace, running her hands through our hair and telling us stories to calm us down. Now both of our moms are gone, and all we have is each other.

"I can't believe your still afraid of thunder." I commented humorously to lighten the mood.

"Am _not!_" She protested, swatting my head. Another blast of sound ricocheted off the walls, working against her claim and allowing me to win the argument.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, rolling my eyes even though she couldn't see.

"How are you holding up?" She asked before I could think of another smart-ass comment. The sudden boom had passed, and all you could hear was the hard rain against the loyal house and the others breathing.

"A little sore." I admitted. I was more than a little sore. With every blast of thunder, there was a shooting white pain sent up each stump that left them feeling like they were on fire. But I wasn't about to tell her that. She wrapped her legs around my single one as we lay there, content with each others company. The fear had faded completely from the dream. There was no where else in the world that I wanted to be at that moment. Only with her safe by my side.

"You don't know how much I missed you, idiot." She mumbled into my chest.

"I missed you too." I whispered into the top of her head. "I never thought I would see your beautiful smile, or that demonic wrench ever again." She looked up at me in amusement, gazing into my golden eyes with her sapphire ones. She scooted up a bit for our heads to be level. On instinct, I brought my head closer to hers and did something I wanted to do since I was a kid. I kissed my childhood crush. It was hesitant at first, but quickly turned passionate. My heart pounded. Our first _real_ kiss. To soon, we parted with a gentle grin. She settled back into place with her head resting on my chest.

"I love you Winry." I mumbled sleepily. It surprised me a bit to hear myself say it out loud. It consisted no hint of sarcasm or lie like my words usually do. It was a true fact. I had finally had admitted it to her.

"I love you too Ed." My heart gave a flutter. She had admitted it right back. We had finally spoken the unspoken truth. And _damn, _did it feel good. With that, we drifted off into a content sleep tangled together, safe and sound by each others side. You can't brave your sins alone. Lucky for me, now I won't have to.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the dose of EdxWinry fluff. I _promise _the next chapter will be longer. (And better I hope)**


End file.
